roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AS VAL
The AS VAL '''is an Assault Rifle chambered in 9x39mm WP. It has an integrated suppressor. It is unlocked at rank 15 or can be purchased with Credits ''(CR).'' History The '''AS VAL was designed by TSNIITOCHMASH in the late 1980s as a specialized weapon for the Russian special forces. It is officially designated as an assault rifle. Due to the nature of operations the Russian personnel usually carries out, they are in need of powerful, suppressed, and shorter-ranged weapons. Initially, this weapon was based on the AK platform, fitted with an integral suppressor and supplied with subsonic ammunition. The AS VAL can use the AK and SVU's universal side mount. Being a short ranged, CQC (Close Quarters Combat) focused assault rifle, the AS VAL is made to be small and more compact with a folding stock, unlike its sniper version, the VSS Vintorez, which uses a fixed, wooden stock. The AS VAL is currently used by the Special forces and reconnaissance divisions of the Russian Army, as well as the MVD and FSB special forces.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AS_%22Val%22Guns Wikia - AS "Val" It is a popular gun and well-liked by many who use it due to being reliable and accurate. In-Game The AS VAL is a powerful weapon in the assault rifle category right after the M16A4 in its class. It's time to kill (TTK) ''is very low,compared to other weapons in its class due to its 3 shot kill in CQC ''(Close Quarters Combat) and extremely fast RoF (Rate of Fire) of 900 RPM (Rounds Per Minute) However, the AS VAL also comes with some disadvantages. It has high vertical recoil, and because of the internal suppressor, the user can not mount any barrel attachments to reduce the recoil, and grips alone cannot reduce the recoil enough to a controllable level. Because of this, the SR-3M can be a better gun to use. However, it does have a relatively tight bullet spread. Also, it is unlocked at a way lower level than the SR-3M (15 vs 69). The internal suppressor also reduces the muzzle velocity and increases the bullet drop of a fired round, in turn making the rifle not recommended for use at medium-long range. However, it does allow you to be undetected beyond 20 studs, making its suppressor perform better than the regular suppressor. The last drawback of the AS VAL is its magazine size of 20 rounds. Combine this small magazine with its fast 900 RPM RoF, and ammunition can wasted very quickly. However, this can be negated somewhat as it is the only gun that has the Extended Mags attachment, adding 10 more bullets into the magazine. Adding onto this, you should go for stealthy 1v1 battles, as you will have to reload multiple times to kill a group of hostiles. However the Extended Mags attachment may be removed soon. Even with good trigger control, an entire magazine can be wasted on just one enemy. But because of its low TTK, it excels greatly in CQC. A good tactic with the AS VAL would be ambushing enemies, the super-low TTK will be guaranteed to shred anyone before they can react and the suppressor will prevent you from drawing the attention of anyone further than 20 studs from you. This makes you effective as a stealth assassin, quickly popping out killing people, then moving to your next kill. It has the fastest tactical reload time out of all the primary weapons at 2.2 seconds, so this somewhat compensates for the small magazine size. However, it is not recommended to be used on the front lines unless you have the Extended Magazine attachment, as the frequent reloads and this weapon's large ammo consumption will heavily punish you. Try to have battles on your terms, where you can optimize the outcome. But skilled players can use the AS VAL for long range too, since it can kill an enemy at full health in just 5 shots and has low first shot recoil. Overall, the AS-VAL is a monstrosity at close range. Magazine by magazine, a player can swiftly and aggressively take on the enemy team, because of its great TTK. Pros and cons Pros: * High rate of fire/damage ratio, the highest DPS (Damage Per Second) of the Assault Rifles (excluding the M231) * Pre-attached suppressor * The suppressor has better performance than the regular suppressor, concealing you from the minimap from 20 studs and beyond. * Very quick reload time of 2.2s. Cons: * Low magazine size for such a fast ROF, though it can be increased to 30 per magazine via Extended Magazine attachment. * Medium to high vertical recoil, therefore bullet spread increases very quickly * No barrel attachment available due to the integrated suppressor * Low muzzle velocity of only 1500 studs/s makes it hard to shoot moving targets at long range. * The first weapon to have an extended magazine. Trivia * The AS VAL cannot accept modified barrel tips due to the integrated suppressor. ** This is the first weapon to have integrated suppressor. * During the Alpha stage, this gun had a lower damage per shot - the damage range was 30-19. It was buffed to 33-20. ** It was buffed again to 34->24 in the 0.6.0 version. This made the AS VAL become one of the highest DPS guns in the game. * The VSS Vintorez, the DMR version of the AS VAL, was in the Alpha stage of Phantom Forces. In fact, the AS VAL was actually introduced in Phantom Forces after the VSS Vintorez. The VSS also has a full auto fire mode, allowing for it to act like an AS VAL partially. *The sights are similar to the AK-47's iron sights and now have a white outline. *The AS VAL was originally placed as a PDW, but was placed under the Assault Rifle category after update 0.9.0. ** However, the characteristics of the AS VAL make it more like a carbine under NATO classifications. *It got a new reload animation after v0.9.0, which is almost ripped off from the AS VAL in BF4. *Although it has a red handle and pistol grip, they are purple in the 3rd person model. *The AS VAL has an Extended Magazine attachment in the Other category and increases the magazine capacity to 30 rounds. It's the only gun that has this attachment. Gallery Greenlaser.jpg|Old AS VAL model new_asval.png|Latest AS VAL model As val.jpg Temp_ASVAL-1.png Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:PDW Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:AS VAL